


The Look

by bookworm03



Series: This Is War [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie can tell a lot from the way Ben looks at her. Galactic War AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> This fic universe started as an insane birthday present, but I did get a prompt for it that definitely needed filling. Also, I'm sorry for the ending. 
> 
> Comments/kudos/likes/reblogs are seriously amazing and thank you in advance for taking the time to do so. I hope you enjoy!

He wakes her with a freshly trimmed beard and light, fluttery kisses to her cheek and neck that make her stomach twist and her body squirm beneath the soft sheets. 

“Leslie,” he whispers, mouth hot against her jaw. His breath is fresh, and when Leslie opens her eyes his are dark and heady and send a shiver down her spine. There are no words to describe the feeling she gets when he looks at her like that. It was the way he’d looked at her when she’d rescued him, when he realized what had been done to her and went to go handle the situation. It’s the look he gets when he’s as much animal as he is a man and he wants something. It’s firey and passionate and when Ben, sweet, gentle, level-headed Ben, looks at her like that it’s hard to breathe properly, let alone make sense of it.

“Let me,” he kisses her ear, his tone a juxtaposition of tender and demanding. “I need to.”

He  _ needs _ to? Who is this guy? Where has he been hiding? Who would’ve thunk there was a man in the universe whose own happiness depends on being allowed to get between her thighs and…

She says okay before she can stop herself and he’s on the move, kissing her hard just once before heading down her torso. He rolls his tongue against her nipple through her t-shirt as he worms further south and finally sits back to kiss her knee.

His mouth is hot, burning almost, as he slides up the inside of her thigh and takes a long, slow lap at the crest of her leg. They both moan and Ben pulls her closer, nose bumping against her clit. At first he does nothing, just kisses her outer lips a few times and laughs when she squirms and murmurs something about personal grooming. Ben doesn’t seem to mind the lack of upkeep. He curses into her and his fingers tighten on her hips, but she still gets nothing more - just kissing, soft, light, annoyingly teasing kisses.

“Ben,” she pleads and his eyes dart up. She wants more,  _ needs  _ more too. God, he’s such a tease.

He smirks when her hand slides down to touch his hair and pulls back, nose and lips shiny already thanks to how slick she is. He winks (because he’s a jerk and he knows how stupidly sexy it is when he does that) before kissing her again and using his fingers to part her.

_ Fuck _ , she breathes when she catches a flash of his tongue. Ben flicks a few times and then pulls back, earning him a whine from her.

He takes every pillow on their bed (yes,  _ their _ bed) and props her up with it, stealing another languid kiss before settling back between her thighs.

“Watch me, okay?”

Leslie takes his fingers when he offers them and loses herself in the sensation. She comes twice. Once with his lips all over her clit and the second time with his tongue thrusting deeply inside her while his fingers work. She bucks, but Ben holds her down, and every so often he pauses just to leave his spot and kiss her lips.

Which is actually quite infuriating if she’s being honest.

When she’s boneless against the sheets, Ben sinks into her, breathing he loves her like it’s the only thing he wants to believe in, his tongue tasting of her.

Leslie doesn’t believe in much anymore either, but she believes that. She believes he loves her like it’s some sort of religion and she’s the only thing he knows how to worship anymore.

It’s all there, in the look he gives her, when he tumbles over the edge.

*****

It’s later and they’re walking through town, all smiles and handholding, when a man, brandishing a small knife, runs straight for them.

“LIEUTENANT KNOPE?” he cries out, flailing, and Ben shoves her behind him instantly, whipping out a pistol he had tucked in the waistband of his jeans and aiming it straight at the head of the man. An observer shrieks and Leslie almost chastises Ben for being so macho about the whole thing, but Ben’s really not macho and, if she’s being honest, she’s scared of what this man wants or means or why he’s calling her by her actual name. She wills Ben to handle it. 

“LIEUTENANT KNOPE,” the man stops when he sees the weapon. He’s large, larger than Ben but  _ Commander Wyatt  _ doesn’t waver.

“What?” he growls, sounding like he did the first couple of times she met him. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m here to see Lieutenant Knope,” the man pants.

“Why?” Ben snaps. “How did you find her?” 

“I was…” he stutters. “I was sent to fi-find her. It took forever. I’m...Private...oh geeze, that took a lot out of me. I’m Private Gergich. Intelligence. Oh, ugh, you weren’t easy to find.”

He shudders and doubles over, head between his hands. Ben sighs and lowers the weapon.

“What do you want?”

“I came...to deliver a message.”

“Deliver it,” Ben snarls. “Quickly.” 

God, he’s sexy when he’s being authoritative.

“It’s...it’s Ann Perkins. She’s...they’re broadcasting it everywhere. They’ve taken her prisoner, the enemy,” his eyes dart to Ben as a cold sweat comes over Leslie, pulse starting to race. “They’re holding her hostage to try and dr-draw you out.”

Leslie’s legs start to tremble and she instantly wants to puke.  _ Ann?  _ No, no no no, they couldn’t have taken Ann. Ann Perkins, beautiful friend and nurse was a healer and helped people, she wasn’t the enemy. She was a…

“Prove it,” Ben orders, but there’s a break in his voice. “Prove they have her.”

Private Gergich pulls out a device and plays a clip that shows Ann’s perfect face in a dark room, a bruise underneath her goddess-like eyes, the seal on the back wall unmistakable. They have her. Ben’s people, have her.

Leslie’s not sure she means to take a step away from Ben, but she does and he clearly notices it.

“Where?” she stutters. “Where do they have her?”

“At the prison,” Gergich explains. “They’re...I’m...I hate to be the one to tell you this, but they’re saying they’re going to execute her if you don’t…”

“Don’t what?”

“Give yourself up. Your mother believes this...sorry um, this person...you helped escape, was to...keep you distracted and...”

“She’s just a pilot,” Ben stammers, the blood draining from his face. “She’s...why would they want her that badly, she’s just a pilot.”

That might sting if she wasn’t trying to wrap her head around the fact that Ben’s allies were threatening to murder her best friend in the world.

“I don’t know,” Jerry mutters apologetically. “And I must report back to your mother, Lieutenant. I’m very sorry, but thank goodness, I found you.”

They watch the man trudge away and then Leslie loses it. Her knees buckle and the colors of the world start to blur as Ben catches her, holding her up and finding her eyes.

“Leslie, look at me.” 

“Th-they ha-have her. A-Ann, th-they took Ann. I have to go, I have to go get her. I can’t…”

“I know, honey, but - ”

“YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO MURDER MY FRIEND!” she pushes him back and Ben’s eyes go wide.

“Leslie, I...you know I had nothing to do with this. I’ve been with you…”

“WELL THEY’RE YOUR FRIENDS!”

“Good lord, they’re not my friends, I don’t have any friends, I have you,” he states matter of factly. “You’re all I have and I don’t know how they found Ann, but you can’t...oh my god, Leslie, I would never do anything like that or be involved in anything like that. I love you, I helped you because...and I never thought you’d help me back in a million years. I thought you’d let them kill me and you didn’t and...Don’t you trust me?”

Tears flooded her eyes, even though she was nodding. Yes, of course, she knew Ben wouldn’t do that. She knew this all wasn’t some elaborate ploy to expose her. They’d had Leslie in custody, why would they let her escape only to try and get her back? That made no sense…

And also, Ben would never do that. Ben was anything but cold hearted.

They’re silent on the walk home, but Leslie’s shaking and Ben’s hand stays on her arm. When they get inside they both kind of putter around the kitchen, until she finally breaks the silence.

“Ben.”

“You can’t go,” it comes out strangled. “You can’t...they will kill you and I know you love Ann, but there has to be another way to save her and you can’t go. I can’t let you go.”

Okay, whoa,  _ let her _ ?

“I have to help Ann and if I have to go back to help Ann I will. You can’t stop me.”

“I’m not,” Ben slammed his fist on the counter. “I’m not trying to stop you, I’m just...Leslie,  _ please _ , they want you to go so they can make a spectacle of you and try to expose your mother. Please don’t do this.”

“I have to help Ann.”

There was nothing to talk about. She would be going, it was just a question of when and how. Maybe she could go see Marlene and they could give her all the details and talk about a plan and…

“Leslie, they want to kill you!”

“IT’S ANN AND I CAN’T NOT HELP HER AND DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO COMMANDER WYATT, BECAUSE I CAN’T JUST LEAVE HER WITH YOUR...them…”

She watches the light behind his eyes disappear.

“With them, not...I didn’t mean.”

“Right.”

Leslie rubs her forehead as he slumps back against the counter.

“Then, I’ll go with you.”

“No,” she steps forward. “You are wanted by both sides and there’s absolutely  _ no way _ I’m letting you go with me.”

“You can’t stop me,” he fires back. 

“Ben.”

“I’m…if you’re going, I’m going.”

Like hell he was, but okay, let him think that. It would be easy enough to slip out in the morning before he woke up and then he wouldn’t be able to follow her because she’s the pilot and they only have one ship, so  _ ha! _ .

Because nothing can happen to Ann, but nothing can happen to Ben either.

“Leslie,” he kisses the bridge of her nose and holds her waist. “I see you thinking, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” she pats his chest and leans into him. His arms wind around her and his nose pushes into her hair.

“Let’s…” he presses his lips to her forehead and his throat sounds tight. “Let’s think about it for a bit and figure a few things out and then I will...do whatever I can to help you get Ann back, okay?”

“Kay,” she smiles, already mentally packing a bag and calculating how long it will take her to leave in the morning. Ben kisses her warmly, slowly, with pressure behind it like he knows what she’s thinking and wants to cling to her a little longer.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she cups his neck and Ben nods.

“Kay. I’ll make dinner and we’ll...talk some more?”

“Kay,” she smiles, even though she’s already starting to commit every sharp angle of his face and every bit of scarred skin to memory. God, she really does love him.

Ben kisses again, harder still, and then lets her peel away with a soft little smile, the kind that he gives her first thing in the morning or when they’re cuddled in the hammock listening to a thunderstorm. The kind he gave her after they kissed for the first time and when he told her he’d watched her speech and she was amazing. 

He squeezes her hand as she heads towards the bathroom, her heart heavy with thoughts of Ann and leaving, but a decisive spring in her step.

She loves him very much, and would gladly be with him forever if she could be, but that might not be in the cards and Leslie knows what she has to do. These thoughts consume her as the water flows over her skin, and for a moment she considers reappearing all wet and soapy and dragging Ben in there with her. If this is the last day she has in this house and the last hot shower she’ll ever take she wants to spend it in his arms.

She chooses to rush her shower instead, wanting a night of kissing every inch of him while he’s buried deep inside her. When she emerges in a towel Ben’s not in the kitchen where she expects him to be and there’s no sign of dinner. Leslie frowns and pads into the living room, but he’s not there. She heads to the bedroom and still no Ben, but there is a piece of paper on her pillow, with his sharp handwriting. Her stomach hits the floor before she even reads it.

No, no no no no.

_ Honey, _

_ I know that look and you’re not that sneaky. I won’t let anything happen to Ann, I promise. _

_ I love you. _

_ Ben. _

_ P.S. I took your ride. _

_ P.P.S. Please don’t grind your teeth too hard when you read this. _


End file.
